The Secrets of
by shanejayell
Summary: Alone at night Milly daydreams.... ADULT CONTENT! Contains yuri! Part Two, Nina!, Part Three: Cornelia Li Britannia!
1. Milly

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Code Geass, they all belong to Bandai and Sunrise. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. This story contains yuri and explicit sex, so if you don't like that hit the back button.

Code Geass: The Secrets of Milly Ashford

Milly Ashford smiled slightly as she looked Shirley over, "I'd say you're a ten."

"Eh?" Shirley blinked in confusion, the redhead looking up at the student council president in surprise.

Milly smirked as the light brown haired woman said, "I've checked you out in the showers and you've been filling out in all the right places."

Shirley blushed as she reflexedly covered herself and yelped, "You pervert!"

'I suppose I am a pervert,' Milly admitted to herself later on that night as she looked out the window of her rooms. She had... very strong feelings for Lelouch or Lulu as she liked to call him, but she was also well aware of the beauty of the female form.

Milly shivered slightly, remembering the bath she had shared earlier with Shirley, Nina and the new girl, Kellen. Shirley's full breasts had glistened in the water, her curvy hips bringing to mind lush paintings of women from a long ago age. Nina was thin and shy, her breasts barely a succulent mouthful. And Kellen was seemingly unaware of her own sexiness, her breasts almost straining to be touched...

"Damn it," Milly muttered, shaking her head as she tried to banish the lewd thoughts that lingered in her mind. But part of her didn't want to banish those thoughts... part of her instead wanted to indulge them.

_Nina squealed in shock as Milly pushed her over on the couch, the smaller girl sprawling beneath her. "Oh president, we shouldn't do this...!" she gasped unconvincingly, her eyes alight with restrained desire._

_"You're so cute, Nina," Milly murmured as she bit at her neck teasingly, "I want to eat you all up!"_

_"Ah!" Nina gasped breathlessly as she pushed her small breasts against Milly's, their nipples rubbing together with a erotic friction._

_Milly pulled Nina's uniform off with quick, efficient gestures as she kissed her bare throat then licked sexily across her bra. The girl's nipples stood up like rocks beneath her bra as Milly kissed them, sucking teasingly through the cloth._

_"Please," Nina whimpered as her skirt was slid up, "be gentle..."_

With a fierce blush Milly shook herself free of the fantasy, getting up from her seat by the window as she drew her robe around her. She realized with some embarrassment that she was wet, her body tingling with arousal.

'I wonder,' Milly thought to herself as she walked towards her bed, 'what would Shirley be like...?'

_Shirley came out of the water like a mermaid, water glistening over her school swimsuit as she smoothly climbed the ladder out of the pool. Her full breasts bounced a bit as she shook her head, trying to get some of the water out of her hair._

_Milly walked over with a towel in her hands, "Best dry off quickly," she said, "you'll catch cold."_

_"Thank you," Shirley reached for the towel._

_"Allow me," Milly said as she stepped closer to Shirley and wrapped the towel around her and beginning to briskly dry her off._

_"Eeek!" Shirley yelped in surprise as Milly's hands roamed over her body, rubbing teasingly across her flesh._

_Milly slid her hands around to Shirley's ass, bringing another squeal from the girl. "You can be as loud as you want," she purred as she squeezed and fondled her ass, "everyone else is gone, remember?"_

_"Milly," Shirley gasped breathlessly as she shuddered in Milly's firm grasp._

_"Yes?" Milly cooed into Shirley's ear as she let one hand slide around her body to cup her sex from the front. Shirley's legs nearly gave out but Milly kept a firm grip on her, caressing the other woman's body knowingly..._

Milly shuddered, her breath coming faster as she abandoned her robe, tossing it across a chair as she lay back on the bed in her nightgown. Her body pulsed with excitement and need, her breath coming faster as she let her hands begin to roam across her own heated flesh.

_Kellen looked away shyly as she undid her uniform tie, hesitating as she looked at Milly, "Do I have to?"_

_"Go on," Milly ordered, sitting at her usual space at the student council room _

_Blushing Kellen finished pulling the tie free, setting the strip of cloth aside on the table she knelt on. With shaking hands she undid the first button on her blouse, then another, teasingly revealing the pink flesh beneath..._

'No,' Milly suddenly shook her head, casting that fantasy aside. Kellen might act weak and shy, but Milly felt sure there was something else going on under the surface. She smiled wryly, 'She's a lot like Lulu in that way.'

_"Madame President," Kellen said as she stood in the doorway, her reddish hair falling around her face, "you're here alone."_

_"Kellen," Milly looked up only to freeze as she met those intense eyes. _

_Kellen locked the door behind her, her gaze boldly sweeping across Milly's body. "We need to talk," she said as she stalked over to Milly._

_Milly wanted to move back, but she seemed frozen in her seat. "What about?" she asked, managing a confident looking smile._

_Swiftly Kellen reached her, looking down at Milly with a dangerous expression. She cupped Milly's chin in her hand, "I've seen you watch us, you know. You may have convinced the others you're joking, but I know lust when I see it."_

_"I'm not..." Milly faltered as Kellen tilted her head up._

_Fiercely Kellen kissed her, cutting off her words as her lips pressed hard against Milly's own. Tentatively Kellen pressed her tongue against Milly's lips and with a moan Milly opened her mouth, their tongue's fencing with each other._

_Kellen drew back, her own breathing coming a bit faster. "You're not what?" she asked her a bit mockingly. _

_Milly blushed, "Don't tease."_

_"Oh, I'll do far more than that," Kellen purred before pulling her roughly to her feet._

_"Ah!" Milly gasped as Kellen roughtly pulled her uniform coat open and seized her breasts, stroking them firmly. Milly nearly collapsed from the sensations, but Kellen's strong arms held her up._

_"You're so cute like this," Kellen murmured as she nibbled on Milly's neck, "I wonder how Shirley or Nina might react, seeing you like this."_

_"Please, don't tell them," Milly gasped as Kellen his a sensitive spot._

_"Maybe," Kellen chuckled as she popped the buttons open on Milly's blouse, revealing her impressive breasts. "Oooh, very nice," she grinned as she bent to take a hard nipple into her mouth._

_"Kellen," Milly gasped as she felt another hand pulling up her skirt, cupping her through soaked panties. A finger slid across the most cleft and Milly shuddered violently._

_Kellen stroked her firmly even as she pressed her body to Milly's, both of them moving in a erotic dance. "Tell me," she ordered into her ear, "when you're close..."_

Twisting and writhing on her bed Milly cried out as her fingers and the fantasy did their work, leaving her feeling limp and wasted. Satisfied she curled up in a ball on her bed, knowing sleep would come for her soon.

'I wonder,' Milly mused sleepily, 'if I could talk Lulu into a threesome, some time?'

End.

Notes: Probably very OOC, tho Milly does seem rather aware of the feminine form of her classmates. Nina seems to be the only canon gay character in Code Geass, well, her and the girl who said she'd like to kiss Milly. lol.


	2. Nina

Code Geass: The Secrets of....

Part Two: Nina Einstein

The black haired girl hesitantly shut the door, puffing out a sigh of relief as she walked over to the computer terminal. Nina knew she was supposed to be in class, but she was still too nervous being around the new 11 student, Suzaku.

'I shouldn't be so afraid of him,' Nina admitted to herself as she sat down at the desk. Still, deep within Nina's heart a unreasoning fear dwelled, the knowledge that the 11s hated Britannia and they could at any time snap and wreak destruction. Rationally she knew that the rebels were a minority, but emotionally... was another story.

'I need to think of something else,' Nina reminded herself firmly as she brought the computer online. She opened up a file for a creative writing assignment and stared at the screen thoughtfully. 'Let's see...,' she mused as she began to write.

_The Knightmare Frame skimmed along the ground on it's landspinners, it's scanners reading the enviroment all around it. Gracefully it leapt as it reached the enemy encampment out on the desert plain, the chest mounted Slash Harkens launching to slash the enemy Glasgows. Dropping into their ranks it used twin rifles to cut a swath through the enemy as it's comrades followed it in._

_Nina came to a halt near the center of the camp and made her Knightmare kneel down, opening up the hatches as she climbed out. Pistol in hand she leapt down, the flightsuit hugging her slim body as she advanced on the tent holding the hostages. Inside was dimly lit as Nina stripped the cloth covered doorway, revealing the women within._

_"You're safe," Nina told the women gazing at her with a mix of awe and fear firmly, "we're getting you out of here."_

_The tall, brown haired woman peered at Nina in surprise, "You're Nina Einstein, the legendary pilot?!"_

_Nina recognized the beautiful woman as the leader of a powerful noble family. "Yes, Miss Ashford," she acknowledged, "I am."_

_Milly surprised Nina by throwing her arms around the smaller woman. "Then," she purred as she delicately bit Nina's ear, "let me thank you properly."_

_"Wait...," Nina yelped as Milly shifted her weight and pulled her down on top of her, onto a bunch of pillows left for the hostages to rest on._

_"I can't wait," Milly groaned as she pulled at Nina's uniform, "just the sight of you has inflamed me!" She suddenly tore open her louse, "Take me, now!"_

Nina looked at what she had written and blushed furiously as her imagination raced ahead. 'I got a bit carried away there,' she conceded as she closed the file. Still, she did save it just in case she might want to continue it later. 'Milly is so sexy,' she admitted toi herself, thinking of the seemingly unattanable girl. Nina sighed and looked off into the distance, trying to come up with something else to write....

_The breeze stirred Nina's hair as she walked with her fellow students down the walkway to Ashford's School for Girls, a place of refinement and beauty. Here in this garden of women the best and brightest of a new generation were raised to lead Britannia into the future. And the best of the best, of course, were the student council._

_Milly Ashford, daughter of the founder and a remarkable woman lead the group of girls, her fellows right behind her. Nunnally Lamperouge rolled on beside her in her wheelchair, the blind girl's beauty captivating everyone. Kallen Stadtfeld was her typical refined self, her redish hair falling around her face in a graceful wave. The final member of the powerful council was Shirley Fenette, the busty champion swimmer and athlete who drew the attention of many of the student body._

_Nina drew to the side as the women strode past, then blinked as President Ashford paused, looking at her in surprise. "Nina?" she said, stepping closer._

_"You remember me?" Nina sounded pleasantly surprised as she looked up and met her old friend's eyes._

_"Of course I do," Milly exclaimed as she pulled the shocked Nina into a fierce hug, "it's been so long!"_

_"Isn't she adorable," Kallen murmured as she gave Nina a languid once over._

_"Hi, I'm Shirley," the taller girl said cheerfully even as she eyes roamed over Nina's slimmer body._

_"Nice to meet you," Nunnally murmured, her sightless eyes closed as she offered a hand for Nina to shake ._

_Keeping a arm around Nina's shoulders Milly cheerfully addressed the others, "I think we've just found our new Student council secretary." _

_"Me?" Nina blurted, shocked at the very idea of joining such a elite group._

_"She could do it," Shirley conceded after a moment, reaching out to take Nina by the chin and tilt her head up into the light._

_"We'll need to test her first, though," Kallen pointed out to their president._

_"Aww," Milly tightened her grip on Nina, "do we have to?"_

_Nunnally tilted her head to the side slightly as she said reasonably, "Others had to be tested too... it seems only fair."_

_"That's true," Milly agreed a bit reluctantly. She looked down at Nina, "Don't worry, it's not too hard."_

_Shirley looked thoughtful as the group of women hurried towards the club house, "Will you be joining us in the testing?"_

_"I shouldn't," Milly sounded disappointed as she conceded, "it would be a conflict of interest." She looked over the others as she whispered, "Don't go too hard on her,"_

_The doors swung open automatically as Kallen said with a impish smile, "Don't worry, we'll only go as far as you did with us."_

_Milly sighed, "That's what I was afraid of." She turned and hugged Nina gently, "I'lkl be back in a little while... try your best and I'm sure things will turn out well." With that she was gone, striding out of the club room with a determined step._

_"What now?" Nina asked nervously._

_Shirley smiled gently as Kallen went around the room and closed the blinds. "First, we have to put a blindfold on you," she said apologeticlly._

_"Blindfold?" Nina squeaked as Kallen took a piece of black cloth from a desk drawer._

_"Don't worry," Kallen promised as she tied the band of cloth over Nina's eyes, "we won't hurt you."_

_Plunged in darkness Nina heard the rustling of cloth as she waited hesitantly. Then a hand took her's and her palm was pushed up against something soft and warm. "Wha...?" she started._

_"Squeeze," a muffled voice ordered, "but gently."_

_Nina felt something hard poking the palm of her hand as she squeezed, a muffled moan following. Without thinking about it her other hand rose to find another warm cushion, and she squeezed both gently._

_"She certainly gets points for initiative," a voice that sounded like Kallen's noted._

_"Hmm," a woman moaned happily and Nina realized she was holding someone's breasts in her hands!_

_"Nina," another voice murmured, "could you...?"_

Just then the door swung open as Nunnally rolled in, the blind girl seemingly surprised to see her there. "Who's there?" she called.

Blushing furiously Nina minimized the window, even though she knew Nunnally couldn't see it. "It's just me," Nina said as she saved her file, "just getting caught up on some class work."

End...?

Notes: Nina is one of the few canon gay characters in Code Geass, developing a crush of the Princess Euphie. It occurred to me it might make sense that she had a attraction to a few of the other cast members... I actually considered being more explicit in this chapter, but I don't want to push it too far.


	3. Cornelia Li Britannia

Code Geass: The Secrets of....

Part Three: Cornelia Li Britannia

Cornelia Li Britannia, the second Princess of the Britannian Imperial Family and Viceroy of Area 11 paused as she looked out the second floor window. The tall woman pulling back so that she was hidden from anyone looking in from outside, even as she gazed at the two figures walking together.

Euphemia Li Britannia smiled happily as the purple haired girl walked on the path through the formal garden, chatting away with the honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi. The brown haired boy said something and Euphy laughed, her eyes sparkling with joy as she took his hand in hers.

Stifling a curse Cornelia turned away from the window and stroke down the hall of the palace, heading for her quarters. The young servant girl nodded as Cornelia entered and asked, "M'lady, may I be of service?"

Cornelia looked down at the woman as she coldly said, "Prepare my bath."

"Ma'am," the servant bowed slightly before she hurried to the bathroom, her long brown hair shimmering in the light.

With a fierce scowl Cornelia removed the cape across her shoulders and casually tossed it aside, then unbuttoned her military styled jacket. 'Why does it bother me to see Euphy with that boy?' she wondered as she heard the water running, 'Is it just because he's a eleven?'

With a mental sigh Cornelia had to acknowledge that there was nothing wrong with Suzaku. Yes, he was a eleven but he had more than proved himself as a Britannian as well, using the Lancelot Knightmare frame to assist the Empire several times recently. He was a good man, and even with her dislike of numbers Cornelia could see it.

'No,' Cornelia admitted, 'what I hate is that it's not me making her laugh, sharing Euphy's joy. I want her for me....'

"My lady," the serving girl emerged from the bath, "your bath is ready."

"Good," Cornelia began to shrug off her shirt, the maid hurrying over to assist her. Removing the shirt revealed her full breasts contained by a stylish bra, then she pulled her pants down curvy hips. Despite being a fearsome warrior Cornelia had the body of a model, something she was well aware of and occasionally used to her advantage.

Gathering up the clothes the maid's gaze lingered on Cornelia as she bowed and asked, "Is there anything else I can do?"

"I'm fine," Cornelia felt a tingle of pleasure at the younger woman's interest as she padded barefoot into the bathroom and ordered, "but stay nearby in case I need you."

"Of course," the pretty woman bowed to her again. "My name is Amy, call me if anything is needed," she smiled and sat in a chair to wait. "Anything at all," she added with a certain emphasis.

Stripping off her bra and panties Cornelia slid into the hot water with a sigh, relaxing against the side of the tub. She let herself slide beneath the water a moment then back up, running her hands through her hair as she shook her head. It reminded her of her younger days, romping with the other children at the palace.

_"Cornelia?" a soft voice interrupted her musing, _

_Euphemia stood in the doorway in a robe, her hair flowing loose around her shoulders. Her skin was still lightly tanned from the outdoors and her cheeks were red either from excitement or embarassment. All she wore was a simple robe, hiding her slim yet well formed body beneath it._

_"Euphy?" Cornelia blurted in surprise, "What are you doing here?"_

_Euphemia walked in casually as she opened her robe, revealing she was naked beneath it. "Do you remember when we used to bathe together as children?" she asked impishly as she stepped close to the tub._

_"Wait...," Cornelia started to say, but it was too late._

_Euphemia gracefully opened up her robe, revealing her slim, naked body to Cornelia's hungry gaze. Firm, upthrust breasts made Cornelia gulp in sudden desire, her wait thin and hips nicely rounded, perfect for someone to hold on to. Her legs weren't as long as a models but were perfectly proportioned for her._

_"Here I come," Euphemia said cheerfully as she stepped into the tub, water rising a bit as she settled in. The tight confines of the tub pressed them together, their legs tangling up as Euphymia lay back against Cornelia's chest. The younger woman laughed softly, "I seem to remember it was more roomy...."_

_Cornelia bit back a moan as she breasts rubbed up against Euphemia's back, her nipples rock hard. "We've grown up since then," she managed to say without gasping in pleasure._

_"I know," Euphemia shifted in the tub, her butt rubbing against Cornelia's thighs, the younger woman nearly sitting in her lap. She twisted around in the water, suds splashing until she was semi-crouched over Cornelia, looking down at her with a unreadable expression. Her voice soft she purred, "But there's good things about growing up."_

_"Eh?" Cornelia managed, badly distracted by the only partially suds covered breasts._

_"We can do this," Euphemia leaned forward and kissed Cornelia gently._

_Cornelia stiffened in shock as her beloved sister pressed close, their breasts rubbing together erotically as the kiss deepened. Euphemia pulled away leaving Cornelia gasping, then the younger woman nibbled on her neck before sucking teasingly._

_"Euphy," Cornelia moaned weakly, "we shouldn't...."_

_Euphemia's hands grasped Cornelia's larger breasts, squeezing and kneeding the flesh as Cornelia moaned helplessly. "You don't think I don't see you?" she murmured as she nibbled Cornelia's ear, "I feel your eyes on me like a caress."_

_Cornelia arched her back, helpless under her sister's caresses. "I never meant for you to know," she shuddered._

_"I love you, big sister," Euphemia laughed as she pulled Cornelia up from the water, "how could I not know?"_

_"Euphy," Cornelia looked down at her tenderly, "we shouldn't...."_

_"Dummy," Euphemia said fondly...._

... just as Cornelia took in some water in her mouth. With a gasp Cornelia reared up in the water, realizing the heat and her tiredness had conspired to make her doze off. Feeling very foolish Cornelia clambered out of the now cool water as she yelped, "Amy!"

The young woman hurried into the bath, her long hair flowing behind her as Amy yelped, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Help me dry off," Cornelia ordered her as she stepped out of the tub and onto a mat laid out nearby, to protect her feet from the cold floor.

"Of course," Amy took a large, fluffy towel and walked up to the dripping princess. At first she was cautious, drying her limbs carefully but when Cornelia gave her a impatient look Amy got more energetic with the towel.

Cornelia shivered a bit, glad the girl was hurrying with the towel. Making things worse was that she still felt so stimulated from the dream, her nipples sensitive to the rough towel. Even worse Amy seemed to linger as she dried certain parts of her body, her touch nearly a caress.

As Amy dried her breasts a second time Cornelia reached out and stopped her, giving her a thoughtful glance as she asked, "What are you doing?"

Amy blushed as she stammered, "D... drying, ma'am."

"That part is dry," Cornelia smiled wryly, "move on."

Cornelia watched the blushing girl continue to dry, even as dangerous thoughts lurked in her head. It would be very foolish to act on her lingering excitement, no matter how interested or willing this girl might be. But it had been so long....

Amy knelt down to dry Cornelia's feet, then began to rub the fluffy towel up each of her long legs. Her gaze lingered on the purple tuft of hair that Cornelia kept carefully trimmed, her cheeks flushing red. She licked her lips as she reached the tops of Cornelia's thighs, her hands shaking a bit.

Cornelia felt her excitement burning within her and decided to take a chance. "Amy," she said, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet as she murmured, "it seems there is something I need your help with."

"Yes, ma'am?" Amy asked, looking up at her shyly.

Cornelia reached out to brush the shorter girl's hair out of her eyes, "But it could take several hours... maybe even all night."

Amy's lips lifted into a shy smile, "I'd ne honored to assist you."

"Good," Cornelia purred as she kissed Amy.

End

Notes: While it's not canon that Cornelia is gay, she certainly seems to have issues around her little sister. *lol* This'll probably be the last of 'The Secret of' series of stories, unless I get hit with some odd idea for a continuation. Hoped you liked them!


End file.
